S-Eyu
Profile= S-Eyu is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT originally from Angel Ataraxia: Defeat. After being framed and wrongfully imprisoned for one of the most heinous crimes in the Universe - harboring a Rosary - he somehow endures his entire life sentence without having aged a single day, only to find himself suddenly bombarded with a terrifying new power upon exposure to the world that has forgotten about him. After being informed of his hidden power as a Tyrant and his role in the struggles to come, S-Eyu rejects it all and instead endeavors to return to anonymity and life. Personality Originally a humble, self-sacrificing, virtuous man, S-Eyu is twisted and somewhat disturbed after being forced to endure a life sentence of solitary confinement for a crime he did not commit. The embodiment of an animal forced to become amoral and violent in order to survive. Wrathful and often sadistic, he is quick to punish those he deems his enemy in any way he can. A tiny part of his original self remains, though, and he is generally tolerant and even at times supportive of those he has no issue with. A loner. Appearance S-Eyu is a tall and bulky man that, despite spending over two hundred years in the most high-security prison in the universe, doesn't look a day over 29. He wears a standard black space-faring normal suit that fits his body well, but wears a ragged black-and-red cloak over it that tends to dramatically flare or move about in response to his wild moods. He looks almost insane, with a long, unkempt mane of greasy black hair, deep bags and wrinkles beneath perpetually narrowed eyes that glow with golden Tyrant light when he is excited or angered (which is most of the time). Outfits *Ruin Imprisoned I - Default. *Ruin Imprisoned II - 2nd coloration. All white recolor. *Ruin Imprisoned III - 3rd coloration. Recolors his cloak a dirty sand-beige and his normal suit to silver-blue. *Demon Beast - 1st alternate costume. Features a baggier black normal suit with red accents and a calf-length black and red coat. S-Eyu sports shorter hair in this costume, allowing more of his face to be shown than usual. Designed by Nelo. Weapons S-Eyu's weapons, called his "Ruin Arsenal", range from various rifles / weapons summoned by his Tyrant powers to manifestations of his , the Hate Knight Vashtu. *Hate Knight - Default. Includes a beam rifle, two beam pistols, a crowbar, a rusty chain, and more. Mostly rusted or steel painted. *Gate of Babylon - Alternate recolor. All gold weapons. Story Titles *'Character Level 10': Knight of Hate *'Offline Crystal Rank': Heir of Ruin *'100 Ranked Wins': The Defeated *'500 Ranked Wins': The Deathless *'1000 Ranked Wins': Gold-Eye Forever King Musical Themes *''Main theme: *''Overworld theme: DEFEAT: A Wasted Universe, originally "SPACE QUEEN Remake" *''Dungeon theme: Isolated Moon Base: Bride of Sevenless, originally "Skyscraper 8823 Living in Vimal Palace" *''Battle theme: *''Boss theme: Rival Themes *''VS Ragya-Vara or Varcadia: GOODBYE MYSELF, originally "Phantasmagorical Secret Spiral" |-| Gameplay= Overview :Type: Vanguard :Gimmick: Hate Knight A fierce, offensive-based character, S-Eyu is a master of protracted close-quarter battle and triumph. He fights with many different weapons and ranges, and is a reliable rushdown option for almost any team setup. He is somewhat tricky to master because many of his attacks are slow and vary between mid range personal attacks that send him quickly moving about and mid~long range attacks that leave him stationary but summon his to sweep across great distances. It is possible for a good S-Eyu player to dominate from any range, but at the same time it is easy to be caught out of prime range and taken down quickly, as he has few close range options and little in the way of AoE / damage control attacks. His unique skill Boundless Ruin increases his Brave damage the lower the lives left to his team, culminating in a 25% increase in damage dealt when only one life remains. Special Bravery HP |-| Quotes= |-| Bosses= Bosses Category:Characters